Content
by WhatATragicComedy
Summary: JS I completely revised this story and added 2 prequel chapters. "I realized something the other day." "What's that?" "I broke our most important rule....I left you behind."
1. Chapter 1

This is set after Ripple Effect because I refuse to believe that they got together before that episode for the simple fact that Sam almost kissed Martouf.

Don't own anything. Yada yada ya.

On with the story.

* * *

From: SGCarter.dst.gov

To: JONeill.dc.gov

Subject: The 21st

Sir,

How are things in D.C.? I'm going to be there myself the 21st. It's just for the one day. I have a meeting. If you have time, maybe we could get together and catch up?

Carter

P.S. Call Daniel.

* * *

From: JONeill.dc.gov

To: SGCarter.dst.gov

Subject: Heya Stranger!

Carter,

Things in D.C. are not even worth mentioning. Why did I take this job again? Just one day, huh? When's your meeting? I have one with the Joint Chiefs at 1330. Probably won't be out of it til 1700. What time does your flight leave? I could either meet you early or catch a late dinner.

Jack

P.S. Drop the sir, Carter!

P.P.S. I'm ignoring Daniel right now.

P.P.P.S?? Carter...what's you're middle name?

* * *

From: SGCarter.dst.gov

To: JONeill.dc.gov

Subject: Hiya back

Jack,

You took the job because you knew you'd be good at it...no matter what you tell the rest of us. And because there is no one better to protect the SGC's interests.

My meeting is at 1100. I doubt it will be done before you have to go to yours. I don't actually land in D.C. until 0930 so I won't be able to meet you early. My flight to come home isn't until the next day but it's at 0500. But I can meet you for that late dinner.

**Sam**

P.S. Why are you ignoring Daniel?

P.P.S. Grace, why?

* * *

From: JONeill.dc.gov

To: SGCarter.dst.gov

Subject:**was that a hint?**

Samantha,

Great. Where do you want to go?

Jack

P.S. Because he's bugging me.

P.P.S. Have you ever realized that your initials are SGC?

* * *

From: SGCarter.dst.gov

To: JONeill.dc.gov

Subject: **one not taken I see**

John,

I know of a great Chinese place close to your office. We could go there.

Sam

Not Samantha. And don't even think about Sammie!

P.S. About what?

P.P.S. Yes, sir.

* * *

From: JONeill.dc.gov

To: SGCarter.dst.gov

Subject: Point Taken

Sam,

Better? Chinese sounds great. I know which place you're talking about. You want to meet at my office or at the place? By the way, you didn't have to get a hotel, Carter. You'd a been more than welcome to crash at my place.

Jack

P.S. Oh, you know. He's Daniel. It doesn't take much.

* * *

From: SGCarter.dst.gov

To: JONeill.dc.gov

Subject: Much better thank you

Jack,

Let's meet at the restaurant. That way we don't have to backtrack to your office. Thanks for the offer, sir. And I'll keep that in mind if I ever have a flight that doesn't leave at 0500. The hotel is right by the airport though so it's just easier that way.

Sam

P.S. Very evasive answer. I can always get it out of Daniel.

* * *

From: JONeill.dc.gov

To: SGCarter.dst.gov

Subject: You're welcome

Sam,

Okay then. Well, I'm headed out of here. See you the 21st, Carter.

Nite,

Jack

P.S. He values his life too much.

* * *

From: SGCarter.dst.gov

To: JONeill.dc.gov

Subject: Night sir

Jack,

Yep. See you the 21st.

Sam

P.S. Darn. You're right.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, I hear you're gonna be in Washington next week."

"Yep. I have a meeting going over the X-302's on the 21st."

"You gonna see Jack?"

Sly, Daniel. Real sly.

"We're meeting for dinner."

"Really? That's nice."

"It's not what you think, Daniel. It's _just_ dinner."

"Riiiight."

"I'm serious."

Daniel's face was all innocence. "So am I."

Sam poked her blue jello.

"So, are you staying at his place?"

"Daniel!"

"What? It's an innocent question."

"No! I am not staying at his apartment. I'm staying at the hotel by the airport, thank you very much."

"Oh."

Daniel shook his head while poking his own food.

"He's not gonna make the first move, you know."

"What? Daniel, this really isn't the place for this. Even if...even if I was to do something, he is still my superior officer."

"Oh, bull shit, Sam."

Sam's eyes bugged out of her head just a little bit at hearing Daniel curse.

"That's just an excuse, anymore, and you know it. You want to know why Jack won't make the first move? Because he respects you too much. He thinks that no matter how long you two wait that people will still think that you've been together for years. And that people will question every promotion you've gotten. And he still thinks you deserve more than him. Not only that, but I really just think he's scared. Well, one of you needs to get some balls because I'm really sick of the whole thing. I'm tempted to lock you both in a closet until you agree to come to your senses."

To say that Sam was shocked at Daniel's outburst was an understatement. The fact that this was said/shouted in the commissary was icing on the cake. Thankfully, it was 0200 and there was literally not another soul in site. Otherwise, she might have had to kill him.

After the stun of the words wore off, she replied mildly, "Why would he be scared?"

Daniel winced. He hadn't really meant to say all that. Jack would kill him if he knew he'd just said all that. Daniel'd just gotten so worked up at both of them being such obtuse idiots that he lost control of his tongue. He'd been trying to get Jack to at least call Sam and talk to her for a month now with no luck. Jack was actually starting to ignore him.

Daniel opened his mouth and closed it again. To tell her or not to tell her? He shrugged internally. Well, already said this much. Minds well say everything.

With a quick mental image of Jack nailing the lid on his coffin, Daniel replied, "Pete. You moved on, Sam. He has no idea where he stands with you anymore. So, yeah, he's scared to put himself out there. Afraid that he'll get hurt more."

Daniel winced again. Sam had taken on a very pale and dazed expression. Daniel didn't want to make her feel bad. She'd had the right to be with Pete and maybe she'd needed that to really know how she felt about Jack. Daniel didn't know. But, whatever the case, she did hurt Jack by doing it. There was no other way to put it.

Deciding he should leave her alone, Daniel got up to head back to his office and prayed that Jack would never find out about that conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had never felt this sick to her stomach in her whole life. Not even when Niirti almost turned her into a puddle.

Dinner with Jack had been great. Better than great. He looked _so_ good. It really shouldn't be legal for him to wear his dress blues.

They'd laughed the entire time and he had demanded that the sirs and Carter's be left at the office. If it wasn't for the feeling that she could retch at any moment, the night would have been perfect.

Jack could tell something was up. He never asked, thank god. He _would_ look at her every once in a while in a way that clearly asked, _'Are you okay?' _to which she would smile brightly and put across as much as possible, _'I'm fine. Great even.'_ Which was mainly true. But Sam had a determined goal tonight. She was going to confess everything. And dear god, she was terrified.

Jack had invited her back to his place for a beer and to let her see the place, as she'd never been. Sam had been hoping that he would ask. She really didn't want to do this in public.

"So, this is the place. It's not much, and it's definitely not home, but it works."

"This is nice, sir."

Jack sighed. "Sam, am I gonna have to be telling you not to call me sir twenty years from now?"

She giggled. "Sorry. It's a really hard habit to break."

"I can tell. Have a seat. I'll grab us some beers."

After trying to decide whether she should sit on the armchair or sit on the couch where she would be closer to Jack, Sam chose the armchair. _I can do this. Confess 9 years worth of emotions over a beer. Sure. What's the problem?_

Jack came back into the room and handed her her beer. She was glad to be able to hold something so she would stop wringing her hands together.

"I'm just gonna go get out of this monkey suit. Be right back."

She waved him off. _Yes, go get out of those dress blues. Maybe I'll be able to think a little clearer._

When he came back out in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, all thoughts of thinking clearer went out the window. _Damn. He still looked really hot._

Practically falling back on his couch, Jack popped the top off his beer and smiled, looking completely relaxed. And just seeing him like that calmed her. God, she loved that man. Suddenly, she wasn't so afraid to start this conversation.

"I realized something the other day."

He looked over at her.

"What's that?"

_One deep breath. Nope, can't look at him when I say this. _"I broke the most important rule."

Needing to see his face, Sam corrected, "No, I broke _our_ most important rule."

He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head slightly to the side in a motion for her to continue.

"I left you behind."

He looked confused. Or maybe like he wanted her to think he was confused.

Letting out a breath, he started, "Carter..."

"I wasn't finished."

Shock would be a good way to describe his face now. It wasn't very often that she asserted herself like that with him.

Sam stared at his coffee table for a few moments, collecting her thoughts. Without raising her eyes, she continued. "I convinced myself that I didn't love you. That I was using you as an excuse to not have a life. Then when Janet…" she stopped, the lump in her throat preventing her from continuing. "When Janet died and you got hurt, I realized how stupid that was for me to assume. I was so scared that you had died that I couldn't even breathe. I almost broke up with Pete after that. But, then, I still couldn't have you. I knew there would always be something. I was content in knowing that I had been able to have a feeling so strong for you, even if I couldn't share it with you. And I was content with Pete." Angry tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "I was so selfish. With both of you. I hurt you when you were the last person I would ever want to, and I hurt him by not being able to feel for him half as much as I felt for you." Finally looking up at him, she didn't try to read his expression. He was still hiding whatever he was feeling underneath the mask and she was too tired to try and delve beneath it right now. "So, yes, I left you behind. I gave up on us. And I'm sorry. For that and a lot of other things. But I'm not sorry for loving you. And I never will be. I don't deserve you and I don't expect anything from you but I felt that you should know that I will love you and only you for the rest of my life. I'm content with that." Setting her beer on the coffee table, she stood as she said, "And now, I'm gonna go."

She didn't expect him to say anything. She would have been surprised if he had. She had come to say her peace, to let him know that everything they had shared together hadn't been a lie and that she had cared for him as much as he had for her.

Sam thought she would cry once she was alone. Afraid that she would never stop. Instead, she sat on her bed in her hotel room, completely exhausted from her emotional confession and for the first time in her life, didn't think of anything at all. The only thing she was remotely aware of was a pang in her heart, but it was one she was growing used to being there.

Sam had no idea how long she sat there, in a daze, when there was a knock at her door. _Oh, god. Could that be him? Would he really follow her here?_ Her stomach lurched into her throat.

Her heart beating rapidly, she slowly opened the door.

"Room Service."

Her stomach plummeted. _Right. She'd asked for towels before she left for dinner. Of course._ _Stupid me. Why would he be here? _

Taking the towels, Sam shut the door and fell into bed, willing herself to pass out.

Sam was never more thankful in her life that Daniel was off-world with another team the next day. She could _not_ deal with him questioning her right now. And everyone else seemed to know well enough to stay away from her after witnessing her take Cameron out in thirty seconds flat during a sparring match that morning.

Work was so not distracting enough today. And considering she was working on a new prototype for a shield generator while simultaneously writing her report for the last mission to PX5-692, that was saying something. Signing out on time for once, Sam headed to the store. She had a date with Ben and Jerry's tonight. And maybe a mountain of blue jello.

Once home, Sam turned on the tv. The weather channel. _Wonder what Jonas is up to these days._ Pressing the 'channel up' button, nothing happened. She pressed harder. Still nothing. Sam rolled her eyes. Stupid remote. She didn't have any extra batteries either.

Her doorbell rang. Furrowing her brow, Sam tried to figure out who it could be. Today was Friday. Cassie. Yeah, definitely Cassie. She liked to come down and surprise Sam on weekends sometimes.

Reluctantly setting down her Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream, Sam shuffled to the door and opened it. And then stared at the very last person she expected to be there. He stared back at her as if he expected her to say something though how he thought she could say anything with her throat constricting the way it was she had no idea.

Jack's eyes were dark yet unreadable. And yet he still said nothing as he stared at her. Still in shock at his mere presence, Sam wasn't uncomfortable under his scrutiny. After all, she was doing the same thing to him. She wondered how long they would stand like this when he spoke.

"I made you a promise."

Okay. Now she was confused. Her expression must have mirrored her thoughts because he continued.

"I told you I would always be there for you."

She still didn't say anything. He didn't appear to be done and well, she had no idea what to say to that.

"I was content to be in the backround. Be happy for you with whatever you wanted. Even if that meant you were with someone else."

He stopped again and just a hint of his barrier was brought down as his expression changed.

"I don't want to be just content anymore."

His declaration shocked her so much, she actually made a quiet gasp.They were back to staring, only now his speech appeared to be over.

Letting go of her death grip on the door, Sam felt like she might actually fall to the floor if she wasn't careful. Her voice barely above a whisper, she replied, "Me either."

He let out a breath forcefully, making her wonder if he'd been holding his breath waiting for her reply. Jack raised his hand and ever so gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, his fingers in her hair. When he looked in her eyes again, the barrier was gone and she was completely overwhelmed with the love in his eyes.

Unbidden, a sob escaped her and she jerked her hand to cover her mouth and try and stop any more from following. The action was pointless as her body refused to be denied the emotional release. Jack pulled her to his chest, her face in the crook of his neck, rubbing her back and holding her close to him.

Feeling a desperate urge to hold him closer, she turned her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, crushing her to him, and dipped his head down to her neck as she let out one last sob.

They held on to each other, both needing this after so long withholding and denying it from each other. Jack pulled back first and wiped her tears away with concern written all over his face.

"You okay?"

She let out a laugh which sounded little more than a release of air. "These are happy tears, Jack. Why can't men understand happy tears?"

Any remaining tension between them completely dissipated when he smiled. He stroked her cheek again and looked over her face as if trying to memorize every feature. Feeling just the lightest pull from his fingers, she leaned forward, lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Even if he would have wanted it to, Sam didn't let the kiss end at that. Gripping the front of his shirt, she pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss until she felt warm all the way down to her toes. Resting her forehead against his, catching her breath, she whispered, "I love you, Jack."

His voice thick, he replied, "I love you more."

Unable to help herself, she smiled. Walking into her house, they shut the door, forgetting the rest of the world.


End file.
